Una rosa en pleno invierno
by JunoMagic
Summary: Una viñeta que ocurre el 9 de enero,2019. Contiene DH spoilers. Spanish translation of my story "A Rose in the Depth of Winter" by persefone core.


**Disclaimer: **Esto es un trabajo de ficción, escrito porque el autor siente un honrado amor por los trabajos de Joanne K. Rowling. Todos los personajes, escenarios y lugares de los libros y películas de Harry Potter son propiedad de Joanne K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. Los personajes originales pertenecen al autor de dicho trabajo. El autor no va a recibir dinero ni ninguna otra remuneración por presentar el trabajo en este archivo. El trabajo en sí es propiedad intelectual del autor y está disponible únicamente para el disfrute privado de lectores, y no puede ser copiado o distribuido de ningún modo sin el permiso escrito explícito del autor.

** ¡muchas gracias! a persefone_core por la traducción**

**

* * *

**

**oooOooo**

**Una rosa en pleno invierno**

_Traducido por persefone_core_

**oooOooo**_  
_

No soy una mujer sentimental. Nunca lo he sido. Creo que simplemente nunca lo he tenido en mí. ¿Qué esperas, con padres dentistas? Además, _él_ no lo apreciaría en absoluto. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me acuerde.

Aspiro profundamente, ese perfume casi olvidado del húmedo y frío aire de las Highlands, cuando la primavera está aún muy lejana. ¿Cómo aguanta Minerva vivir en ese castillo con su artritis empeorando cada año?

Masajeo mi frente, intentando no ponerme sentimental, pero hay algo en la escuela, este sitio y este día que lo hace_ realmente_ difícil. Incluso después de todos estos años.

Parte de eso son las Highlands, por supuesto. Nunca había notado su atractivo romántico como adolescente. Nosotros estábamos demasiado ocupados salvando el mundo de los magos. Pero sí que lo noto ahora.

Este tipo especial de tristeza, de palabras que nunca fueron dichas, como esa bruma gélida de allá, vagando a través del lago y entre las cañadas. De lágrimas no derramadas, como gotas de rocío sobre las rosas. ¿Por qué estoy pensando en rosas justo ahora? Mis rosas han desaparecido. Murieron un invierno algunos años atrás, cuando el tiempo se volvió demasiado frío. Ellas nunca sobrevivieron la primavera siguiente. La suave lluvia y la tenue luz del sol fue demasiado para ellas, o llegó demasiado tarde, y yo nunca tuve la paciencia de Neville con las plantas. De alguna manera, nunca llegué a plantar nuevas rosas.

Además, yo realmente tenía otras cosas que hacer. Una vez tienes niños, los jardines dejan de ser tan terriblemente importantes. Excepto un parche rectangular de césped para practicar Quidditch, por supuesto. Pero yo sí que recuerdo que a él le gustaban las rosas. Esa era la precisa razón por la cual las estallaba fuera de la existencia cada Día de San Valentín. Una de las escasas debilidades que yo descubrí mientras estaba en la escuela y antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No hay rosas aquí. Supongo que en la costa sería posible, pero no aquí, no en las Highlands – no sin magia, al menos. Otro año ha terminado, y yo estoy de pié y en silencio, y observo la sepultura. La escarcha se aferra a la austera lápida. La niebla pende sobre el lago y avanza sigilosamente en la cañada. Enero es un mal momento para estar aquí. Junio es bueno, cuando la aulaga está en plena floración. O al final de agosto, cuando el brezo luce en brillantes tonos morados y violetas.

Pero aun así yo vuelvo aquí en enero, congelándome los dedos de los pies. Supongo que es bueno, porque si alguien me viera, podría decir que estoy tiritando a causa del frío. Cada _maldito_ año.

También sé que no soy la única. Hay un ramillete de hiedra y una azucena blanca escondida a la izquierda de la lápida, remetida en la esquina del pequeño monumento casi de forma avergonzada. Sé quien le trae azucenas. Aunque Harry se comería un hipogrifo vivo antes de llegar a admitirlo. La corona con el lazo de seda verde, algo severo, algo pomposo, será de Draco. La crown cap sobre la piedra será de Luna. Alguien está manteniendo el camino hacia la piedra despejado. Apostaría que es Winky. Dobby lo haría, y Winky sabría que Dobby lo haría, y es precisamente la clase de cosa que un elfo doméstico haría. El eléboro en maceta es ciertamente obra de Neville. Apostaría que él mantiene algún tipo de flor o hierba interesante floreciendo aquí cada mes del año.

Estoy mirando fijamente la piedra. Estoy aquí de pie mirando fijamente la piedra, justamente de la misma manera que he estado aquí de pie mirando fijamente la piedra durante más de veinte años, todos los inviernos, excepto aquel en el que estuve embarazada y no pude venir. Sé que Ron sabe a dónde voy. Sin embargo, él nunca se ha ofrecido a acompañarme. No sé por qué. ¿Entiende que hay algunas cosas que tienes que hacer tu solo, o está asustado de que podría ver en mis ojos cuando estoy aquí de pie? No tengo ni idea. Básicamente, por mucho que le quiera, Ron no es lo suficiente sensible para la primera alternativa, y realmente demasiado valiente para la segunda.

No hay palabras grabadas en la piedra, esa escueta losa de granito. Apostaría que él odia hasta que halla una piedra. Pero aquí está, y aquí estoy.

Él se burlaría de mí, si lo supiera. "¿Por qué ahora?", diría. "A ti y a tu querido amigo Potter nunca os importó mi cumpleaños mientras estuvisteis en la escuela, mientras yo aún seguía vivo."

Estoy todavía mirando fijamente a esa maldita piedra. Desearía saber qué idiota creó el dicho de que el tiempo cura todas las heridas. Estaría seriamente tentada a tomar prestado el único giratiempo que queda sólo para …

"¿Por qué continúas viniendo, tú, una tonta Gryffindor , después de veinte años? ¿Qué te crees que estas consiguiendo cultivando sabañones, como ingredientes para pociones, aquí y ahora? ¿Acaso no eres feliz con el imbécil pelirrojo?"

"Por supuesto que yo – quizás no sea un 'por supuesto', pero sí que lo estoy – realmente estoy satisfecha. Quizás no sea feliz, pero sí estoy satisfecha. Eso es más de lo que la mayoría de la gente consigue nunca," murmuro. No en voz alta, sino en mi mente. Yo siempre construyo lo que él diría. Parece más cortés. Quizás aún echo de menos sus insultos. No. Eso es ridículo. No después de veinte años. "¿Y qué estoy consiguiendo? Nada. Y no estoy en duelo por lo dulce que podría haber sido, porque tu nunca fuiste _dulce_, y no habíamos ni siquiera alcanzado _ese _punto todavía. Pero _maldita sea_…"

Yo nunca dije palabrotas de niña. Sólo cuando tuve hijos propios, aprendí lo bien que sienta una palabra bien escogida de vez en cuando.

¿Y qué estoy haciendo aquí? Todavía de pie, todavía mirando fijamente. A la maldita piedra. Eso _no_ está bien.

Me agacho y, con cuidado, deposito una rosa negra perfumada delante de la oscura piedra.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Severus," susurro.

Luego me enderezo, me giro de la forma en que he venido y camino de vuelta a la escuela.

En el momento en el que llego al castillo, mis lágrimas se habrán secado o congelado y estaré más que preparada para el té Minerva me ha ofrecido antes de que yo decidiera espontáneamente que un paseo solitario sería el perfecto pasatiempo para una verdaderamente miserable tarde de enero.

**oooOooo**

**Finite Incantatem**

**oooOooo**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Desgraciadamente soy lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que el tiempo no cura todas las heridas. Todo lo que el tiempo hace es que te acostumbras a vivir con tu pena.


End file.
